


Jensen's Jealous

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Slut Jared, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Facials, Felching, I Don't Even Know, Jared's a comeslut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: just j2m fucking for the fam: Jared's Asshole





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so there's probably spelling errors, but it's porn, so, enjoy.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing a RPF fic sooooo yeah

Jensen had always noticed that Misha and Jared were close. Sure, they were all best friends and even family, but Misha and Jared...To say the least, Jensen thought he was the one in love with Misha, but then he started noticing the way Jared looked at him too. Jared always fell asleep on Misha’s shoulder instead of his after a long weekend at a convention, and then there was the hair. He let Misha ruffle his hair, even run his fingers through it jokingly, it wasn’t that he didn’t necessarily let Jensen do it, he just didn’t seem to enjoy it and never asked for it. 

Jared had always been Jensen’s, and he had tried to claim Misha as soon as he met him 8 years ago. Possessiveness was one of Jensen’s greatest downfalls, but he couldn’t help it. So, when Jared and Misha would show up late to set or Jensen would hear laughing and other noises from Jared’s trailer right next door, he decided he’d had enough. 

There were murmurs coming from behind Jared’s trailer door and he knew it wouldn’t be locked, so he didn’t knock, just walked in and froze at the sight before him. 

Misha was naked, sprawled out on the couch with his feet on the ground and Jared between his legs. Jared had Misha’s thick cock in his mouth and was being guided by Misha’s hand in his hair, the older man biting his lip and pointedly staring at Jensen.

The air left his lungs and all the blood that started in his cheeks, rushed to his cock as quickly as possible. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to run, look at Misha, or watch Jared choke on the fat cock in his greedy mouth. 

“Doin’ so good, baby boy,” Misha murmured, and Jensen’s legs nearly gave out at the sound of Misha’s fucked out voice, too similar to Castiel’s to not make Jensen hard, “Got yourself an audience you’re so good.”

The knowledge that Jensen was in the room didn’t even seem to phase Jared, he just glanced out and moaned, his big hand rubbing himself through his worn out jeans. 

Jensen looked up to see Misha smirking at him, “You going to join or just watch?” he asked, hissing when Jared sucked particularly hard and whined around his cock, “Think Jared here wants you to join, Jen.”

Jared nodded around Misha’s cock and pulled off to look at Jensen, his mouth red and shiny with spit and pre-come, “C’mon Jen.” he breathed, his long hair sticking to his forehead, and he looked so delicious with sweat running down his neck and onto his chest that Jensen couldn’t really resist.

He was locking the door and stripping before he even realized what he was doing. Misha was lazily stroking his wet cock and Jared was watching with a slacked jaw as Jensen stripped out of his boxers and walked over to Jared with his cock in hand. He didn’t even have to ask before Jared was sucking him down, those big hands running up his thighs as he moaned around him. 

“Fuck,” Jensen breathed out, his fingers running though long, brown locks and closing his eyes while Jared worked his cock, “Jesus fuck, Jared.”

Misha chuckled beside him and eased him down onto the couch, sliding the pillow that was on the ground over for Jared’s knees so he could suck Jensen off comfortably. Jensen turned his head and met Misha’s lips in a kiss that started slow and almost torturous before Misha’s sinful tongue licked over his bottom lip and he dove in. 

Those tanned hands slid over his chest and when Misha’s fingers twisted Jensen’s nipple, he heard Jared choke as his hips stuttered. Before he could apologize, Jared moaned and sucked him harder than before, like he was begging for it again. Misha had started kissing and licking down Jensen’s throat and all Jensen could do was moan helplessly at the hands and mouths of his friends. 

Suddenly, Jared’s mouth was gone and off his cock and Misha’s hand wrapped around him, “You’re dripping, fuck,” Misha growled, and Jensen looked down to see Misha licking into Jared’s mouth, “Jared, you’re so good.” he cooed, and Jared practically melted against Jensen’s legs at the praise.

“Think he deserves a reward.” Jensen said, his breath faster and his voice lower, “What d’you want Jared?”

His response was a whine against Misha’s lips and a soft, “B-both of you.”

Misha smirked again and stood up from the couch to walk around and get behind Jared. He locked eyes with Jensen as his hands trailed down Jared’s stomach until he started undoing his belt, “You gotta pick one, baby boy,” Misha mouthed along Jared’s neck, “We gotta save what you really want for another time.”

The thought of him and Misha fucking Jared at once made Jensen grip the base of his cock to calm himself down.

Jared’s eyes roll back as soon as Misha’s hand cups his now freely hanging balls, rolling then around with his talented fingers, “J-Jensen, I want-” he moans again and arches his back, and though Jensen can’t see exactly, he knows Misha’s got a finger pressing against his hole, “Fuck-want you to-to eat me out and then-then Jensen to-” his eyes met Jensen’s as he moaned, “Want you to fuck me, Jen.”

Jared was then pushed down so that his head was resting on Jensen’s thigh, his hot breath against his cock making it twitch with want. Misha spread Jared’s cheeks and slapped them hard before leaning down and spitting directly over his hole. It was dirty and made Jensen shiver, but Jared whined and started begging for Misha to fuck him with his tongue. 

Misha started to kiss Jared’s cheeks and then stopped to give it a slap and growled, “Suck him.” before going back to work. 

Jared’s mouth felt like heaven around Jensen’s cock and he was already close to finishing with the view the two were providing him. Jared was whimpering and whining, pressing his ass against Misha’s face as the older man fucked him with his tongue Jensen already knew was magic. He could barely suck him off, and ended up just letting Jensen fuck his throat, pretty tears running down his red cheeks as saliva spilled out of his mouth and down his chin. 

Jared was beautiful like this, more so than usual, Jensen decided. He’d always known Jared was submissive in bed, but this, the way he was begging for more and more of his cock and Misha’s tongue, was something he wanted to keep forever. Next time, he thought to himself, he’d bring his camera.

Tugging at Jared’s hair, Jensen pulled him off and leaned down for their first kiss of the evening. It was sloppy and wet, but Jensen thrived on being able to taste himself and a bit of Misha on the younger mans tongue. Misha had decided then was the time to pull his tongue away and to push two fingers into Jared. His groan was muffled by Jensen’s mouth, and when he pulled away, Jensen’s eyes met blue. 

Misha leaned in and kissed Jensen over Jared’s shoulder as his fingers worked to open him up, and soon enough, they were both kissing Jared’s neck until the Misha could slip in another digit. He was babbling nonsense, begging for more and whimpering like it was his first time. That thought had made Jensen giggle deliriously, and he made sure to kiss Jared silly.

Eventually, Jared’s begging was getting too loud and desperate, and Misha gave in, trading places with Jensen and sighing when Jared’s mouth found his cock once again. 

Jensen didn’t waste any time lining up and sinking into Jared’s tight heat, and he couldn’t hold back the moan of pleasure as he bottomed out. Jared was trembling beneath him, already rocking his hips back and crying for more around a mouthful of Misha’s dick. 

He waited until Misha gave him a look before pulling back and thrusting inside Jared, thrusting slow and steady until he saw Misha’s eyes roll back as Jared swallowed him to the hilt. Grabbing onto Jared’s slim hips, Jensen fucked him hard enough that he imagined the trailer was rocking with the force of his thrusts. He was sure the crew could hear the slapping of their sweat slick skin and the completely whorish whines coming from Jared. 

“Fuck,” Jensen growled when he looked down and saw his cock disappearing inside Jared’s red, puffy hole, “Fuck that’s it, baby.” he said, slapping Jared’s ass when Jared started trying to fuck himself back on his cock again. 

Misha had pulled Jared off his cock and started jerking himself off right in front of Jared’s face, “Please, fu-uck, Jen-Mish, come on, please,” Jared whimpered, his voice hiccuping, desperately searching for the air Jensen was fucking out of him, “Want it Mish-c’mon I can-Oh, fuck, Jen, right there, please, please-” he slumped against Misha’s leg as Jensen pounded against his prostate, throwing him over the edge until he was coming all over the floor while his body shook. 

“Shit he just-” Jensen gasped and pulled out of Jared, jerking his cock until Jared spoke 

“No!” he cried out, reaching back with a trembling hand for Jensen’s cock, directing back towards his hole and with tears in his eyes, “In me-please, Jen, want it in me.” he begged. 

Jared didn’t give him any time to argue as the tip of Jensen’s cock slipped back inside and the heat and suction of his hole made Jensen lose it. He pulled the Jared back onto his cock until he was buried deep enough to come, spurt after spurt until he was falling over him, biting at his shoulder as he ground his come even deeper into Jared. 

Misha was coming then, right as Jensen looked up and met his eyes, his cock was spurting out over Jared’s face and open mouth. He growled and pulled Jared’s mouth down for the last of his orgasm, fucking his throat until Jared was choking. When he pulled Jared off, he ordered him to turn around before he slid off the couch and buried his face between Jared’s red cheeks. Jensen gasped when Jared’s mouth found his cock again, sucking him clean until he was oversensitive and pulled away.

Jared’s face was covered in splatters of Misha’s thick come, and Jensen was dying to have a taste. He licked Jared’s face clean then kissed him, feeding him Misha’s come until they couldn’t taste anything but each other’s mouths. When Misha finally pulled back, Jared didn’t ask, just took Misha’s face between his large hands and shoved his tongue in his mouth, licking and sucking so loudly and desperately that it made Jensen’s soft cock twitch. 

Misha was chuckling when Jared dropped back down to the ground to clean Misha’s cock too, his fingers threading through his hair and telling him how good and perfect he was for the both of them. 

Jared only pulled away when Misha got over sensitive and tugged at his hair, and Jensen couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him again, smiling when he felt that Jared was hard once more. He didn’t hesitate to suck Jared’s large, dripping cock, and it didn’t take long before he was coming with a whimpering cry into Jensen’s mouth. 

Jared kissed him and licked his own come from Jensen’s tongue until it too was clean, and Misha kissed a drop from the corner of his abused lips before tugging them both onto the couch. 

Jared fell asleep with his head on Misha’s shoulder and Jensen smiled.


End file.
